Victims
by Nightwing Gurl
Summary: When the high school Light attends gets attacked and takes a few students hostages including Light. What happens when they find out Light is the son of the Police Chief? And will L be able to get Light out of there safely?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Victims **

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note and you all know it.**

**Pairings: None**

**Warnings: None**

**Author: Nightwing Gurl**

_**Summary: When the high school Light attends gets attacked and takes a few students hostages including Light. What happens when they find out Light is the son of the Police Chief? And will L be able to get Light out of there safely?**_

**A/N: I've written this some time ago and haven't updated in a while and now that I have the motivation back I re-read this and Gawd, I realized how horrible my writing is. So instead of updating I am going to edit it as best as I can first and then continue. **

* * *

Another boring day in school. Yagami Light, ace student was sat in his usual desk next to the window, yawning and sighing to himself. _'Last night I've been writing criminal names in my death note that I lost track of time and I didn't get enough sleep_.' He yawned again. _'I'm so tired_.' He thought to himself. Nevertheless, he was relieved Ryuk, his ugly, annoying, good for nothing Shinigami was not shadowing him around for the day. Leaving a bunch of apples for Ryuk in his room left him Ryuk-free that meant 'freedom' for Light. So he was definitely going to enjoy it while it last.

The day was boring as always. And Light wished for something to happen. Anything to get out of his class when suddenly loud noises were erupting from what seemed to be the internal corridors of his school. Chaos was shortly followed and the sounds of gunshots was enough to rise panic all over.

"What the hell!?" Said Light in disbelief. '_Did I just hear gunshots?_' he thought to himself and more gunshots were heard only confirming his question. "Damn it!" He swore, if he was right, that meant the school was under attack. The thought itself made him angry. Weren't those fools afraid of him? Afraid of 'Kira'? Besides what would they benefit from attacking a public school other than seeking attention and signing their death warranty?

Light blinked as he realized that in less than five seconds his class was evacuated. It's strange what panic could do. Shaking his head, he swallowed and started to make his way out to safety. As he rushed out the corridor, the sight that met him made him want to gag. He froze for a second taking in what's before him. Most of the students including some of his classmates were lying on the floor with blood flowing from gunshot wounds. His heart was racing. Never has he been in a dangerous situation in his entire life. Sure he was Kira but still, he killed from a distance… that was different. _This _was different. _'When I get out of here I'm so going to write their names in my death note._' He vowed silently to himself.

His heart was racing faster by the minute. The random gunshots he was hearing every now and then wasn't helping him ease his senses. He couldn't help it, he was panicking. The blood, the bodies, the smell and the gunshots became too overwhelming for him and his mind screamed one thing, _'RUN'_. Run he did. His focus now was to get the hell out of the school and into safety. This was so not what he wanted when he wished to get out of his class, damn it, this is why people say be careful what you wish for!

Everything seemed to go so fast that his head couldn't grasp the situation completely. Yet, he knew that right now he had to get to the bottom floor. Currently he was on the third floor, so he had to make it to the nearest stairway.

Light made it to the stairs. As soon as he reached the second floor making his way down to the first, rough hands suddenly jerked him by the arms and shoved him brutally on a nearby wall. Natural instinct struck as Light struggled to get free which wasn't a bright thing to do earning him a kick to the stomach enough to wind him up and wince an _'Ow_'

"Lookie what we got here. Another Kid!" Said the guy cheerfully grining bringing them face to face staring creeply at Light.

Light cringed, at least he tried while this guy held him. Light stared at the guy with fear in his eyes. He didn't want to let this man see him squirming but hell, he couldn't help himself. His heart was beating so fast that it might actually pop out of his rib-cage. The guy had a mask on so that prevented him to see his real face which meant he couldn't kill him. Whatever he was about to think vanished when he felt a cold pistol next to his head. Everything just froze. He felt his beating heart freeze too. This was the end. He was going to die.

"Don't kill him!" Came a gruff voice from somewhere behind the masked guy holding him. "We need more hostages since most of them are dead."

Light didn't know if to scream or cry. He just let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Awee, but he seems too pretty don't you think he'd look prettier covered by blood?"

"You can have that later."

And so the guy holding Light dragged him roughly to a nearby classroom where there were a few students held. And now… they all, including Light were hostages.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**A/N: It would be nice to have some reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:Okay first thing! SORRY for taking long to update. It was coz I had lots of uni assignments and I had no time at all to write. But now I've had enough of assignments and having a break. So I decided to keep this going. I really hope you guys enjoy it! And btw, I know my English isn't that good. So I apologize for the errors. Oh and i made this chapter a bit longer than the previous to make it up to you. And thanx to all thoes who reviewd! and here is your update. **_

**_PS: This chapter is edited as well as the previous. Enjoy! _**

**_Rated 'T' for Language._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. _**

* * *

The beeping of L's computer interrupted the silence in the headquarters of the Kira-team investigation.

L answered it immediately knowing exactly who it was "What is it Watari?" he asked.

"Ryuzaki! Turn on the TV on Sakura television now!" said Watari.

L didn't need to be told twice, with the tone of urgency in Watati's voice L immediately turned the main screen to Sakura TV. The scene was of a familiar school as a reporter was reporting, "…_- high school has been attacked less than an hour ago and gunshots have been heard and several injured students were sent to the hospital while some are still inside. Seems like there are some students trapped in the school which might be hostages_…"

L heard a gasp from behind him. He didn't need to turn knowing that it came from the chief of police Soichiro Yagami. And a '_oh my God_!' comment from Matsuda.

"Watari, we need to get close to the school ASAP." Ryuzaki requested. He was sitting in his usual trademark position with his foot at the edge of the char and his knees close to his chest.

"Right away." Nodded Watari and went to work.

"Everyone, we are to leave shortly, so please be ready." Said Ryuzaki. Usually L would leave the field work to the police. He would always be safe behind a computer but something in him stirred. He didn't know why nor what but he just had to be there_._ Yet, the real reason would be that he really wanted to catch Kira in the act. If Light Yagami was really 'Kira' this might be the only chance he'd get of catching him.

"Everyone, we are to leave shortly, please be ready." Said L; was this a coincidence for this to happen in the school that Yagami Light attended? L asked himself mentally, Light, the primary Kira suspect never seems to fail in confusing him. Light was indeed an enigma that he's interested to solve.

Later, the entire members of Kira's investigation team found themselves to be in a van fully equipped by Watari right outside the school. Arriving at the scene was sickening for anyone. But it was on another stage of overwhelming when it came to parents. Soichiro Yagami for instance was sick with worry for his son, yet his current job status he was forced to worry for the other hostages as well.

The school was surrounded by cops, reporters, outraged yet sick with worry parents and the hard to dismiss the dozen ambulance with paramedics all over the school campus.

To put it all bluntly it was chaos.

To L, the only reason he even considered the Kira case was because it was interesting. He hadn't had an interesting case in a while. And this seemed to be more than a challenge for him.

Ray Penber was the key that made Light suspicious at first. It was more than a gut feeling and the minor evidence told him not to dismiss the teen. At the beginning the killings were a dead giveaway that Kira was nothing but a student because it fit as a school-timetable. That was enough for him to suspect the Light. But the problem here was the lack of evidence.

And to find evidence, L would go to extreme measures. And that he did. By installing surveillance camera's all over the Yagami household. It was only for a week. And his suspicious only grew when he saw Light's perfection. Something was just not right, and he was going to find out what.

Soichiro let out a heavy sigh, both from exhaustion and frustration. Clearly he was worried. "Light is not in any of the hospitals." He said after ending the recent phone call.

"That's good!" said Matsuda in a relief. "He is not hurt."

"I hope you are right Matsuda but we can't be sure of that." Said Mogi.

"Huh?" questioned Matsuda thinking of it and then said, "Oh, you are right. Light-kun might still be in there."

Just then Soichioro's phone started ringing. He picked it up and answered immediately. It was the head of the police task force. "Yagami-san," Came the gruff tone of his superior "I'm sure you are aware of the situation of Tokyo's high school."

"Yes sir." Confirmed Soichiro.

"And if I'm right, I am pretty sure that you are already there at the moment."

Sighing Soichiro replied. "Yes, I am."

"I know you are currently working on the Kira case but, I am assigning you to take care of the present situation. I hope I don't need to remind you to not let your emotions get in the way of your duty. I am completely I aware that your son might be there."

"I understand. Thank you."

"I am not doing this because I want to, it is because I have no choice."

"Hai, I understand."

"Keep me updated." With that the call ended.

Getting the attention of the Kira case members Soichiro said, "That was the head of the police task force. We have permission to put the Kira case on hold for the moment and work on this situation."

As soon as Light was shoved into one of the many classrooms he tried to get as far away as possible from the masked man who was handling his sensitive body brutally.

The first thing Light noticed that he was not the only one in the classroom. Two girls and six other boys and he made nine in total. Nine hostages.

One of the girls who he recognized as Rikko was crying her heart out silently and the other girl who he figured was a freshman was curled into a tight ball looking terrified. The other six guys weren't any different.

"You bitch better stop crying and shut up before I put a bullet in that pretty face of yours." Said the guy who was going to be the first name he writes in his death note as soon as he got the chance. _'If only I could see your ugly face that is covered by that mask and your name I will give you the mother of heart attacks, you bastard_.' Light thought to himself.

Light started to mentally think over the current situation. There was no way these two masked men are the only ones responsible for the school attack. There definitely are more of them scattered all around the school. He sighed. Having guns pointed at him made him useless. There was nothing he could do at the moment. He knew not their faces, neither their names so for now the small pieces of death note in his watch was also useless. All he had to do was wait until they slip up or until the police rescue them. If he's right and his father is working with L, this nightmare could end up soon. At least he hopes so.

One of the masked men approached the hostages with a bag as the other was pointing his gun at them and said, "You kids get your watches, wallets and any type of accessories you're wearing and put them in here."

Light panicked but nevertheless sighed in defeat. That was his only defense he had on him. Luck is so not on my side today. Think positive, if I get the chance to kill anyone here by heart attacks L might suspect me and put me back under surveillance.

The masked men sat the group of teenagers together in a corner of the classroom. By the sounds of the loud police and ambulance sirens they were aware that the news of their 'action' was spread and by now they were surrounded from all sides.

Light observed the attackers, they didn't seem bothered at all by the police sirens and the chaos happening. It made him question their motives. _What were they even thinking? Were they doing this for fun? Were they challenging Kira? Or were they purely insane?_

At the sound of helicopters which Light thought would be the news team one of the men smirked and said, "It's about time to start this game."

"My my, look what we have here." The other one said looking at out the window. And at that moment they heard a voice over a high speaker and Light recognized it as his father. _About time dad!_

"_This is the police, the school is surrounded. If you don't gi_-" The man that was looking out of the window shot in the direction of the voice. "Damn I missed!" he said later.

"Cut it out Koji!" said the other one obviously not happy with the other's attitude.

_Koji, I hope that is not a fake name_. Hoped Light_. Damn it! Even if it's true I can't kill him since I don't know how his ugly face looks like and I don't have any more hidden notes other than the one in the watch. I'm so helpless. This sucks_.

Relief washed over Light knowing that Koji missed. If something happened to his father… he didn't even want to think about it.

Suddenly one of the hostages, a boy who Light recognized as one of the schools troublemaker charged and made an attempt to attack Koji. There were only two masked men and nine hostages, so as if on cue Light attacked the other one.

Big mistake. Light wondered if he would live through this enough to regret it. This guy was way too stronger than him. _Damn! This man is built. _Light punched the guy once and his heart sank, it didn't seem to affect him at all whereas his fist hurt like hell. Light made another attempt, putting a lot of energy in this punch but before he got the chance to connect to his target he found himself on the ground being kicked repeatedly. Pain shot from his body. _Ouch! Shit it hurts. _Tears formed in his eyes. He never gets into fights and pain was something he wasn't used to.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard.

Light subconsciously faced the source of the shot and froze. The other boy who attacked Koji was now lying lifeless on the floor with a hole between his eyes.

This was the first time Light ever witnesses someone innocent die in front of him and it was awful. His eyes widened in shock and fear. Yes, he did kill with heart-attacks or accidents when necessary but they were guilty yet having to witness it and in close-up was terrifying. His heart sank and it hurt. _Why? Why was it painful to watch? That could have been me, _he thought.

Koji laughed, "Woof- That was a workout!" he said panting with a huge smirk on his face. "Want some help Hiro?" he asked the one attacking Light.

"That was unnecessary." Hiro replied coldly. He crouched down to Light and yanked him by his hair forcing Light to look at him. "You do something stupid like this again I will put several holes between your eyes." Hiro warned Light. "Do you understand?"

Light nodded, desperately trying hard to hide the fear in his eyes. As soon as Hiro let go of Light's hair, he put as much distance as possible. This man officially scared him. His eyes and voice held evil in them.

"Please let us go." One of the girls pleaded. "Please."

"Nope, can't do sweetie. We need hostages to kill." Said Koji smirking.

"Aren't you afraid of Kira?" one of the other hostages said.

"As long as we have our faces covered that's not a problem. No face, no name, no death." Replied Koji confidently and chuckled. Hiro on the other hand said nothing.

Light couldn't help himself, "Your name is Koji and his name is Hiro." Said Light, intimidating this idiot. Though he didn't need them to know that Kira should know their last name in order to kill his victims. "Just a face is left for your death."

Suddenly Hiro made his way to Light and grasped his jaw painfully as he whispered in his ear, "You kid seem to be smart and as a smartass you better learn to keep your mouth shut or else." These words were said slowly and dangerously as the end of the gun Hiro was carrying pressed roughly against Light's head.

Hiro let go of the teen but none too gently. Light was pushed hard against the nearest wall with strength enough to wind him up with an _'Ooof'_ and an '_ouch'_. He winced a bit but didn't show it.

"You want a valuable hostage?" One of the hostages started to say which Light recognized as one of the school's popular bully 'Gen' besides the troublemaker who now lay lifeless in the middle of the classroom.

The masked men didn't seem interested since they appear like they didn't even hear him in the first place. But Gen wouldn't have that so he pressed on, "What if I tell you that there is a policeman's son between us?"

'_What the Fuck! _!' Light panicked. _'That son of bitch!_ _How dare he! I'm so gonna kill him!_' Light cursed and swore mentally. This day was just getting worse and worse by the second.

Gen successfully got Hiro and Koji's attention.

Light's heart skipped a beat when seconds later Hiro's gaze fell on him. He felt those cold eyes piercing through him. '_Damn it! That fucking Gen must have pointed on me.'_

Koji chuckled, "Jackpot."

Hiro smiled. Light haven't seen Hiro smile before and he realized that his smile was radiating more evilness if possible.

"Seems like luck is on our side." Hiro said approaching Koji, "Change of plans."

* * *

**Yikes, Light's day is getting worse and worse by the second. Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would really be awesome. **


	3. Chapter 3

Hiro exited the classroom while Koji was left to keep an eye on the 'hostages'; seconds later Hiro re-entered the class followed by another two masked men. One was short and skinny while the other was huge but not as huge as Hiro, this guy was big, muscle big.

'_So my theory was right! Other men were scattered around the school that's how they were able to attack from all sides_.' Light thought to himself.

The muscle guy entered the classroom like he owned it. Light tried not to panic when this guy made his way to him. Rough hands pulled at his shoulders none too gently as he tried started struggle.

"LET ME GO!!" Light resisted, attempting to punch the guy away. But the grip on him was way too strong and soon he found himself being dragged out of the classroom against his will, followed by Hiro.

Light was dragged to a nearby room, which was a teacher's staff room. The muscle guy shoved Light onto a chair and started tying him to it. Light could hear and feel his heartbeat pounding in his chest. He was panicking and that was not good. He tried to struggle giving the guy a hard time tying him up which was a bad idea. A sharp knife was pressed to his neck, stilling him in place.

"You keep this attitude up and I swear you will regret it." Came the terrifying sound of Hiro. And to make his point clear he applied a bit force to the knife that made a tiny cut at the side of Lights neck which made him hiss in pain. "You understand kid?" Said Hiro.

"…yes…" replied Light almost a whisper.

"Good." Said Hiro retreating the knife that now had minor blood stain on its sharp edge. He bought a phone into Light's view, "Now, we are going to have a little chat with you father."

Hiro dialed Light's father, Soichiro's number after of course forcing it out of the teen.

Soichiro's phone broke the silence of the investigation team in the van. He answered it by the second ring, "Moshi-moshi."

"…dad?" came the familiar sound of his son and relief washed over him for a second.

"Light! Are you all right? Where are you?" came the questions from his anxious father who was worried sick about his son.

"I-" Light tried to reply but was interrupted by Hiro.

A gruff voice interrupted his son and instantly Soichiro's heart sank. This was bad. He closed his eyes for a second and quickly kept it on speakers so that the others including L could hear the conversation.

"Greetings . My apologies but I don't have time to waste while you talk to this brat of yours."

"Who are you?" Soichiro asked. "What do you want?"

"Who I am is none of your business, what I want is 5 million yen as soon as possible and I know that you are with the police and your son's life depends on it."

"Don't you dare hurt my son." Warned Soichiro only to have Hiro laugh.

"Get the money Yagami, oh and there are nine hostages. Well, eight now, one tried to be a hero and my partner got a bit…carried away." Said Hiro, chuckling quietly. "I'll give you till tomorrow noon to get the money." And with that the phone went dead.

Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes. Soichiro was staring at the phone, lost in thoughts, while L sat in his unique way with his foot on the edge of the chair his knees close to his chest with his thumb in his mouth, thinking.

"Yagami-sun," L spoke after a long silence, "Light-kun is in danger, the attacker somehow knew that you are with the police by coincidence, my guess is someone probably a hostage."

"….." Soichiro was still lost in his thoughts and didn't give L any hint that he heard him.

"How can we get five million yen in such a short time?" Matsuda asked innocently.

"That's impossible." Said Mogi.

"But we have to do it." Said Soichiro.

"Yagami-san we can't give in to them." L started to reason with him.

"This is my son we are talking about! And there are also other hostages in there, our job is to get them to safety and if it means getting 5 million yen by tomorrow noon then so be it. I'm going to try to get the money on time."

"Yagami-s-" L started to say but again was interrupted by Soichiro.

"Ryuzaki! Look around! These guys aren't afraid of killing Light at all. They will do whatever they want. They've already killed over 43 students! Light means nothing to them other than a valuable hostage. And if money is going to bring my son safe, then so be it."

"What if they take the money and kill Light-kun." L asked straightforward earning gasps from the rest of the team members.

"I will kill them myself."

* * *

**wow this chapter is too short, sorry. But hey at least its an update :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After the call Light was shoved into another empty classroom where he realized was the attacker's main camp. It wasn't hard to miss the four masked men, including Hiro. '_So, they all are five.' _Noted Light.

One of the masked men approached Light and tied his arms behind his back and gagged him. By now Light learnt not to struggle, since he was defenseless there was nothing he could do. Besides he didn't need any more bruises on his perfect body.

"The kid stays here." Whispered Hiro to the others. "Keep an eye on him, we'll be needing this brat."

"Why not keep him with the others?" asked one of them.

"Cause we will need him while we escape." Replied Hiro.

"Why him?" asked another masked man. "Not that I'm complaining, he is pretty hot."

Hiro rolled his eyes; "Keep your perverted mind aside and focus!" he scolded. "I will go back to Koji before he mess things up." And with that Hiro left the room, leaving a tied up Light with three masked men… with guns.

Soichiro was relieved when L informed the investigation team that the money was no problem and it will be delivered on time. Nevertheless, L did not want to give in just yet. He knew that the attackers weren't fools, so he tried to think of a plan or something to get on to them and save the hostages, including his primary suspect of being Kira. Yagami Light.

'_Kira_ _is at a disadvantage if the attackers have masks on_.' Though L. '_That's the only explanation why he is still a hostage_.'

'_And to have the exchange at noon, that is a bit off. Are these people idiots? Or are they smart? It's hard to say. They attack a high school, in broad daylight, and they want the exchange of money in broad daylight. This doesn't make sense.'_

'_How will they escape with the money? It will be in five bags. And the school is surrounded by police which makes it impossible for anyone to enter or exit the school…unless a helicopter!_

_There could be a helicopter on top! That's it!_' L informed Watari to set up some stuff, which they will need soon.

And L made sure to have earpieces given to each of the members.

"It's almost noon!" stated Matsuda. Getting the attention of the rest of the team.

L exhaled deeply, "The money is here, they are in five bag. In each bag there is a tracker hidden in them." He stated.

"Wait, isn't that risky?" asked Mogi.

"It is hidden well so there is no need to worry. It is necessary that we take precaution, especially if there is a 72 percent, something unexpected happens."

"Ryuzaki is right." Soichiro_ (who will be referred by Yagami-san from now on)_ agreed with L.

Before anyone could say a word Yagami-san's phone rang. He picked it up on the second ring and immediately put it on speaker mode. "Yagami here."

"You better have the money." Came the reply on the other end.

"I have it."

"Impressive, and here some of us were hoping to kill the kids one by one if the money wasn't ready. But seems like you might have saved them." Stated the gruff sound over the phone.

"You people are sick."

"Whatever, listen carefully. I need the bags to be delivered at the entrance of the school cafeteria. I'll give you five minutes. And there better not be more than four of you or else."

"What about the hostages?"

"What about them?" Hiro asked innocently.

"Set them free."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't let them go then you won't see the money."

"…." There was a pause for a minute. "Fine! I'll send two hostages out now and when we get the money we'll let go of the others."

"Deal." And with that, the line went dead.

Not more than a few minutes later, two teenagers came running out of the school. Nearby policemen guided them back to safety.

Yagami-san, Matsuda, Mogi and Aizawa took that as a sign of entering the school with the bags. As instructed, they dumped the moneybags in front of the entrance of the cafeteria.

They didn't need to wait long. In a minute, a few teenagers came rushing out followed by four masked men. Almost all the hostages were out except for two who were held by two masked men having a gun aimed at their head.

"Leave and we are going to free them." Said one of the masked men.

"Where is Light?" asked Yagami-san.

The masked man who talked before gave a small chuckle, "So, you are Light's father."

Yagami-san snorted and repeated the question dangerously, "Where is _my son_?"

"Well, you will see him later after you step out of the school."

"I am not leaving without him." Said Yagami-san, now aiming his gun right at Hiro.

"You shoot me, my mates will shoot your son." Threatened Hiro.

"Yagami-san, please don't act recklessly." Came the voice of L through the earpiece.

"Get out of here." Yagami-san ordered his team.

"But..-" Matsuda started to object only to be interrupted by Yagami-san's dangerous tone. "I said Get. Out. Of. Here. It's an order." They knew more than to disobey an order, so they pulled back and left.

With a nod from Hiro, the two teenagers that were held by guns were set free. And there stood four masked men and Yagami-san.

Two of the masked men somehow took a hold of the five bags and walked away.

A staring match took place between Yagami-san and Hiro until muffling noises interrupted them. The teens father's heart almost sank as he saw his son gagged and wrists tied behind his back while being dragged roughly.

As Light was being dragged he cursed, in fact he lost count on how much he mentally swore this day. He must have broken the record of himself. His father would be disappointed. Nevertheless, it wasn't his fault. He was already pissed off by being manhandled that he was pretty sure his bruises would last for days!

Upon seeing his father Light almost signed in relief. Almost. '_Finally! Maybe Dad and L had a plan to get me to safety. Hurry!'_

"Let him go." Light's father said.

Hiro chuckled softly yet evilly. "I would have, but we will stick with him for a while, how does that sound?" And before Yagami-san was able to reply, Hiro swiftly aimed his gun and shot him twice.

The guy holding Light took that as cue and started making his way to the roof, dragging Light on the way, ready to make their escape.

The moment his father was shot, Light went in a daze. He had always been afraid of guns. Those things were always evil. The moment he heart the first gunshot, it pierced his ears and his heart almost stopped beating. His father being the target was overwhelming that scared him and he couldn't help the tears that were forming in his eyes.

As he was being dragged away, Light struggled. He didn't want to go. All he could think about is his father. Was he alive? Was he breathing? Were the hell was the back-up? What the hell is L doing? Light struggled to get free, he kicked hard to break free. God, how he wanted to cry. He wanted this to be a nightmare that he'll wake up in his room having his stupid shinigami hover over him and whining for apples. By now his tears were falling freely.

Hiro found Light's struggling attempts amusing, "What is it kid? Oops, was that your father I just shot? My apologies." Evil was Hiro. He just loved to torment the teen.

Light struggled harder, "Oi Hiro! stop pissing the kid off, he's getting hard to handle and it's pissing _me_ off." Said the muscled guy irritated.

"Then knock him out. C'mon it's escape time." Said Hiro. And the other guy did that gladly by striking Lights head with the back of his gun leaving him unconscious and carrying him easily to the roof to the awaiting helicopter.

* * *

**Okay guys, I am totally aware that L is still not in the big picture. Sorry about that, hopefully he will be soon. I hope this chapter is good, I tried to make it longer than the previous. Lemme know what you think kk? Review please. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update ...****Special thanx to all those who reviewed the previous chapters and I replied to you guys at the bottom of the page. Next time I'll just reply directly on ur account. Anywayz, here is an update, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Yagami-san!!" Chorused each one of the investigation team as they all made their way back into the school as soon as they heard the gunshots.

"Yagami-san! Are you all right?" Asked Matsuda hovering over him, as did Aizawa and Mogi. They knew that he was wearing a bullet proof vest but still even getting shot wearing them was painful as hell. He will definitely be sore for a few days.

Yagami-san opened his eyes groaning as he shifted to a sitting position. '_Ow'_ "Light! Where is my son?!" He asked them as they all avoided direct eye contact.

"They got away." Said Mogi.

"Damn it!!" Cursed Yagami-san hissing with pain as he rubbed the area where he was shot and winced.

"It's a good thing you are wearing a bullet proof vest Chief." Said Matsuda sighing in relief, "You scared us for a second."

Everyone watched the sky. The students, the media, the people around including the Kira investigation team as the helicopter left the roof of the school building, fading away to the east.

As the helicopter disappeared into the sky, the team made their way hurriedly to the equipped van joining L watching the radar screen. The trackers that were implanted within the money bags were blinking on the screen showing the masked-men exact location including their altitude.

They all made their way back to their current investigation headquarters all the while keeping a close eye on the masked-men movements in order to get Light back and put those criminals in jail. Only, the thing that they were afraid would happen, happened. The trackers, all five of them suddenly disappeared on the screen in a blink.

"What just happened?!" Yagami-san shot up from his seat looking at the radar screen in both confusion and anger. His body not fully recovered from the shots he took recently, protested from the sudden movement. Yet he ignored the pain.

'_Damn it_!' Cursed L inwardly though he said calmly "I am afraid the trackers have been destroyed."

"How come they are destroyed? Didn't you say not to worry coz they were built _in_ the bags?"Aizawa questioned.

"Yes, it is quest difficult to find them unless you look thoroughly. Unfortunately, it seems the criminals we are dealing with are smart." Said Ryuzaki, now nibbling his thumb, "If you notice the place where the trackers went off-" he pointed at the screen in front of them, "is over this ocean, so they must have changed bags before throwing the original bags in the water. And since the tracker's aren't water proof they got destroyed."

"How are we going to find my son now?" Yagami-san asked the question that everyone had in mind. Things happened so fast and now they had to start from square one. That is, if there is a square one anymore.

"Everyone, please don't lose hope. They took Light for a reason and it might not be just for the escape, there is a chance that they will contact Yagami-san." L said calmly yet his brain was in a chaos state.

After a few minutes of silence, "What percentage would that be Ryuzaki?" Yagami-san asked though he was afraid of the answer.

L signed, "I am afraid you do not want to know Yagami-san."

Yagami-san did not push any further knowing the detective was right. He didn't want to know. All he could think about in that moment was his son. How he lost him. He couldn't protect his boy. Even though his son was seventeen, he still saw him as a baby through his eyes. His little baby. Even if Light turns thirty he knew his view of his son would never change. His heart sank, what was he going to say to his wife and daughter? How could he even face them when he failed to get his son back?

Light woke up to the sound of raindrops. He slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was lying on his back. He shifted to a sitting position, at least he tried when suddenly pain shot from the back of his head making him hiss in pain. He raised his hand to the back of his skull only to feel a small lump. '_Wonderful! I might have a concussion.'_

Ignoring his sarcastic inner thoughts, he took around his surroundings. He seemed to be in a small wooden room. It had a wooden bed at a corner, a few wooden cupboards on the side and a very small window that showed him it was night. '_A rainy cold night, I want to be home and eat moms dinner.'_ Light sighed. He was still in his school uniform. If only he had an overall. Light got up off the floor slowly and made his way to the one and only door. Like he expected it was locked from the outside. Firmly.

"kukukukukukuku…"

Light couldn't help but jump in shock as he heard the so familiar yet horrible laughter of his 'good for nothing' shinigami.

Taking deep breaths to calm down, "Ryuk." He said quietly and dangerously.

The Shinigami seemed amused by the reaction, "Yo Light-o! Did I startle you? Kukukukuku."

"Would you fucking _shut up_! I'm having a real bad headache."

"What is this Lighto? I just leave you alone for a few hours and you get yourself kidnapped? Kukukukku" Ryuk mocked him as he kept on laughing.

'_Kidnapped? Oh_ _God!'_ Light remembered the events that happened, this morning? or was it yesterday? He didn't even know how long was he out of it. Hell, this all could be just a nightmare. "Ryuk! Were you there? What happened Is my dad okay?" He asked hurriedly anxious to know.

Ryuk scratched the back of his head. "Well, unfortunately I wasn't there to see the whole thing, damn I missed all the fun. I don't know at this point which is better, the apples or not witnessing the drama that I missed."

Light got angry Ryuk was an ass of a shinigami. All he ever cared about is apples and entertainment. If only he could kill a shinigami, Ryuk would be the first. "_Ryuk_." Yet, he gave him the threatening tone.

Ryuk sighed, "I came in at the part where you were knocked out by that big guy. And as for you father… he died." Ryuk said knowing fully that Light's father was well and alive. Out of curiosity he stayed back a bit seeing as Yagami-san's life-span wasn't even close to over. Seems like he was wearing some kind of human bulletproof vest, that he didn't exactly know what it was. Entertainment is what he seeks and Light's reaction was entertaining.

Light froze completely. His heart stopped for what seemed an eternity. He couldn't breathe as he took in the information Ryuk just said. His father. Dead? As in _dead_? That can't be. That was just impossible. He needed his father to teach him how to ride a car, to catch him and his sister stealing '_borrowing'_ his credit cards for shopping, he needed his father to teach him self-defense, to attend his high school graduation and to do much more stuff. He loved his father so much. Tears found their way down his face. He didn't want to seem weak in front of this heartless ass of a shinigami but at this point he couldn't control his tears. It was out of his hands. Grief washed over him, he felt that the sky was crying with him, he felt the rain outside was his own tears. That night Light cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Awee, poor Light, Ryuk is so mean!**

**I love Yagami-san that is why I didn't have the heart to kill him lol.**

**Nowadays, I'm under so much stress since my finals are in 4 days! omg, and I had the time to update! This is a miracle lol. **

**Though I would really love it if you guys would review. pwease.**

**Reply on previous chappie reviews:**

**Plain Jane Is A Vampire:** Thanx, will try to do.

**Kawa-kiree:** Nope, Soichiro is not gonna die, I don't have the heart to kill him lol.

**Living in a fantasy:** I'm glad you are enjoying it, sorry for the late update =(

**Cookie Ninja Girl**: You are right, I lack the description thingy, I suck at writing as you could see. I'll try to describe much more. Though don't blame me if it seems like a child writing lol.

**sakura rakuen:** I'm sorry for the late update, I involved Ryuk more in this chapter. (lol, though I don't think this is what you mean in involvment hehehe. As for Misa, I might involve her too in the story maybe in the next chapter.

**Shadow-L-Chan:** Thanx for your review and sorry the update is really late.

**Iaveina**: Yagami-san is alright. Don't worry about him ;)

**p power:** lol! No no, I didn't kill Light's father, as I said I don't have the heart to kill him. umm, I think Light in this story is a bit sensitive. Though he still has the kiling drive inside of him.

**Yoly**: more is here, sorry for the late update.

**General Chips:** Good to know, though sorry for the late update. Enjoy!

**Cabot**: I hope you could forgive me for the late update, I am really sorry.

**Nikki Edogawa:** Sorry for the late update.

**Dragi**: Sorry for the late update and yes Ryuk is following Light and he is being so mean.

**obsidianEmbers**: Yea, I guess I myself am in love with my other story more lol, but hopefully this story is gonna get more interesting. And here is an update.

**lil joker:** Yagami-san is alright. As for light -sigh- it might be a while until they find him.

**A big _Thanx _to all you guys who reviewd and I am really _sorry_ for the late update.**


End file.
